


Tobin’s Extraordinary Stripper Past

by RedpathArcade



Category: Zoey's Extraordinary Playlist (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Overuse of the word concealer, and it’s probably spelt differently every time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedpathArcade/pseuds/RedpathArcade
Summary: What the titles says.
Relationships: Tobin Batra/Leif Donnelly, Zoey Clarke/Max Richman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 38





	Tobin’s Extraordinary Stripper Past

“Ugh!” Zoey groaned before dropping her head onto her desk.

Max looked up from his computer screen, “Zoey... everything okay?”

She shook her head. Max wheeled his chair away from his desk, just enough to stand up. He walked over to her, “What’s wrong?”

She grunted something into her arm.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t quite get that.”

Zoey grunted again and points a finger blindly towards to her computer screen.

Max chuckled at the childish behaviour, he looked at the screen, frowning he looked back down at her, “You’re gonna need to help me out here, Zo.”

Zoey took in a deep breath and straighten up in her chair, “They. Are. Out. Of. My. Concealer.”

Max paused for a second not to sure what to say, foolishly he went with, “It can’t be that big of a deal, I’m sure it’ll be back in stock soon.”

Zoey pointed back at the screen, specifically at the bold letters saying that they won’t have any more back in stock until next month.

“You shouldn’t be using their products anyways,” Tobin said over Max’s shoulder, causing the man to jump, “They aren’t the most truthful with their ingredients.”

Zoey frowned, “Yeah?”

“Yeah bruh, can I?” Tobin gestured to the computer, pushing Max to the side when she nodded. He typed in a website page, “This product here is the best concealer ever. Doesn’t flake or crumble. Stays on no matter how much you sweat and it’s vegan friendly.”

Zoeys eyes lit up looking at the concealer on the screen, “And it’s in my skin tone, and it’s not so bloody expensive. Thank you Tobin!”

Tobin smiled back at her, grabbing her hand and placing a charming kiss on to the back of it, “No worries, Red.”

Max cleared this throat, as if to remind them he’s still in the room too, “Why do you know so much about concealer?”

“Oh, because, back when I was a stripper my boss didn’t want the customers to see the tattoos on my ass because they might think that they were gang related.”

“... I have twice as many questions now.”

“I only have one,” Mo appeared eating a bowl of oatmeal, “Any pictures?”

“Nah man, I accidentally burnt all of those during a science experiment that went wrong last year.”

Mo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“But, the video tapes on the other hand were with Leif at the time of the explosion. Well explosions.”

“Why did Leif have them?” Max scrunched up his nose in confusion.

“Honey,” Zoey patted his arm, “Why else would he have them? Lord knows it’s not for the articles.”

“Video tapes don’t have articles- oh, OH!”

Mo and Zoey both gave him a reassuring pat on the back.

“You guys are more than welcome to come over after work and watch them.”


End file.
